La Venganza De Scarlet y Mephiles
by Mery-Kazemaru-Endo
Summary: No soy buena para los summary perdon...espero les guste Shadowx Sonic y SilverxOC
1. Intro

Hola que tal como estan espero que bien aqui vengo yo con un nuevo fic pero no de Inazuma Eleven sii x un tiempo no van a ver hiroxmido endoxkaze sorry! ahora stare scribiendo sonadow (yay!) xq? xq se me a ocurrido demaciado y xq es una de mis parejas favoritas de Sonic! hehe espero q no se molesten y espero q les gusten perdon x mi ortografia sin mas que decir! Adios!

PD: Los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen les pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team...Danika the hedgehog si me pertenece!

(_pensamientos)_

_*Cambio de Escena o Lugar*_

_(_Notas de la autora/escritora)

Intro!

Una eriza celeste estaba caminando por las calles de Mobius , esta eriza estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas de color rojo con algunos encajes, un pantalon pegado de lona de color azul oscuro,un par de botas(o botines) deportivas de color rojo con plataforma no tan grandes,unos lentes oscuros,una pulsera roja y un anillo dorado. Esta eriza se llamaba Danika...Danika The Hedgehog...

Hola me llamo Danika Maria TheHedgehog, mejor conocida como Danika The Hedgehog soy una chica de 21 años de edad, soy una chica con demasiados sentimientos, no soy la tipica chica a la que no le gusta ensuciarse y quedarse parada haciendo nada, en estos momentos me dirijo hacia mi casa a planear algo para vencer a una de mis peores enemigas...pero para eso voy a necesitar la ayuda de mis amigos y familiares...y todos juntos podremos vencerla a ella para salvar el mundo en el que estamos y el mundo en el que estuvimos en un pasado...

Quieres saber como lo haremos no te pierdas cada capitulo de esta historia que estara llena de amor, accion, fantasia, algo de violencia pero espero que te guste nos vemos en el primer capitulo!

Adios!


	2. Cap1

Hola aqui esta el primer cap espero les guste...

todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team

Danika The Hedgehog y Clover me pertenecen!

* * *

Cap.1: La llegada de Danika, las cosas se ponen feas (Primera pelea)

_**E**n un lugar lejano...practicamente un lugar donde habia un oceano y una casa muy grande se encontraban un erizo plateado cuyo nombre era Silver y una eriza celeste con mechas azules cuyo nombre era Danika se encontraban serios a la orilla del oceano hablando sobre un tema un tanto preocupante._

Y...entonces que vamos a hacer Danika...sabes alguna otra cosa mas-dijo Silver con tono de preocupacion

No lo se Silver...solo se que _eso _no puede caer en manos equivocadas especialmente en las manos de _ella_-dijo Danika con un tono de preocupacion cosa que hizo que silver se sorprendiera demasiado y le preguntara...

Danika no estaras hablando de...-dijo Silver mas preocupado que antes-si _eso_ cae en sus manos el oceano infinito y el mundo estaran en un gran peligro!-exclamo silver...

Lo se Silver... pero para impedir eso necesitaremos la ayuda de todos _ellos _y aunque no me lleve algunas veces con Sonic igual tendre que pedirle su ayuda recuerda que Sonic es parte de mi familia- dijo Danika con seriedad

mmm...tienes razon Danika...tendremos que pedirles su ayuda-dijo Silver asintiendo con la cabeza

mmm...sera mejor ir a buscarlos no crees-dijo Danika

De acuerdo contigo Danika sera mejor que empezemos ahora-dijo Silver asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza

Cierto...muy bien te dejo que ire a buscar a algunos!-dijo Danika sin importancia iyendose de la casa

Esta bien Danika yo ire tambien a buscar a los demas-dijo Silver tambien iyendose de alli.

_Ambos se despidieron para encaminar y juntar a las personas a las que les pedirian su ayuda...pero antes de irse acordaron que se juntarian en la casa de cierto erizo azul..._

-_*En la casa de Sonic*-_

_Sonic y todos sus amigos se encontraban comiendo,charlando,jugando en el patio de la casa de Sonic hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre...Sonic iba a ir a abrir pero uno de los que estaba con el...mejor dicho Shadow lo agarro del braso y le dijo que el iria a ver quien era...Sonic se sonrojo un poco cuando vio que shadow lo habia agarrado del braso...entonces Shadow fue a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Silver..._

Hola...Silver...mmm...que haces aqui?-pregunto shadow sorprendido y extrañado por ver a silver

Hola Shadow...dime estara sonic y todos su amigos aqui?-dijo Silver con una sonrisa

mmm...si estan aqui pasa si quieres-dijo Shadow dejandolo pasar-por que motivo o razon estas aqui Silver-pregunto dudoso

mmm...no te lo puedo decir hasta que estemos todos-dijo Silver pasando a la casa de Sonic-en donde estan?

ehhh...bueno...ellos estan en el patio-dijo shadow un tanto extrañado por lo que dijo silver a que se referia a todos acaso alguien faltaba...

muy bien-dijo Silver caminando hacia el patio

_Cuando todos vieron a Silver dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo fueron a saludar...despues de que silver saludo a todos...Sonic le pregunto..._

Oye Silver y que haces aqui?-dijo Sonic emocionado

mmm pues estoy aqui porque necesito que nos ayuden en una especie de...mision-dijo Silver con seriedad

oye dijistes nosotros?-pregunto sonic confundido

si Sonic nosotros yo y...-ya no pudo terminar silver porque en eso aparecio una eriza celeste con mechas azules que llevaba puesto unos lentes negros

y...yo Sonic-dijo la eriza celeste a lo cual sonic y todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepcion de shadow porque ya sabia algo de lo que esa eriza diria

Da-da-da-danika...eres tu?-dijo Sonic sorprendido

mmm...si soy yo sonic-dijo Danika quitandose los lentes dejando ver sus ojos color esmeralda iguales a los de sonic

Danika lograstes tener contacto con los que ibas a buscar?-dijo Silver viendola cara a cara

Si silver...logre tener contacto con ellos acorde que les iva a enviar un mensaje para juntarnos...Silver porque no les cuentas algo sobre del porque

No Danika este no es un buen momento para decirles primero tenes que sacar a todos de aqui-dijo Silver

Oigan! esperen como que sacarnos de aqui que es lo que pasa?-dijo Sonic extrañado y confuso al igual que todos a excepcion de Shadow

Porque no se los deci...-Danika no pudo terminar porque escucharon un ruido que parecia que algo se habia quebrado al parecer el ruido provenia de la sala

Que fue ese ruido?-dijo Sonic asustado

tal parece que el ruido viene de la sala Shadow quiero que me acompañes y trae eso!-dijo Danika seria mirando a Shadow a lo que el asintio serio tambien iyendose con Danika hacia dentro

_Todos los que estaban en el patio estaban asustados por el extraño ruido que oyeron y preocupados porque Danika y Shadow fueron a ver que era._

-_*Dentro de la Sala*_-

_Danika y Shadow fueron a ver que era lo que se habia quebrado pero no encontraron, Shadow traia un arma de fuego consigo mismo y Danika traia su arco y flechas pues esa era su habilidad todo parecia tranquilo y normal pero alguien golpeo a Danika por la espalda hiriendola..._

AHHHHH!-grito Danika cayendo de cara

Vaya pero a quien tenemos aqui si es nuestra queridisima amiga Danika y al parecer su amiguito Shadow

como sabes mi nombre y quien eres tu?-dijo Shadow enojado ayudando a Danika a levantarse

no tienes derecho a saber mi nombre y te conozco porque te e visto varias veces-dijo una eriza encapuchada con una sonrisa sicopata (Mery: Sicopata? es enserio Danika! Danika:que? es lo primero que se me ocurrio...!)

ella es Clover es una de las ayudantes de la chica que te conte que juro matarme como venganza-dijo Danika ya levantada y enojada

asi es y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer jajaja-dijo Clover riendose pura loca poniendose en posicion de pelea con un cuchillo en la mano

no si yo no lo permito-dijo Shadow poniendose tambien en posicion de pelea pero Danika le dijo que no lo hiciera que eso era entre ellas dos a lo que shadow le pregunto-¿Por que?

eso es algo que te voy a contar despues por ahora necesito resolver esto-dijo Danika poniendose en posicion de pelea con su arco y sus flechas

_Danika lanzo una flecha directo a la cabeza Clover pero ella en un movimiento rapido evito ese ataque apartandose..._

acaso eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo Clover con una sonrisa malvada-oye Andre voy a necesitar que te encargues del erizo negro yo me encargo de ella-dijo Clover en una pulsera que tenia

(silver diles a todos que vayan a sus casas y recojan sus pertenencias,ropa, todo lo necesario sera mejor sacarlos de alli pero rapido!)-dijo Danika a Silver a traves de sus pensamientos..-Shadow ten cuidado con Andre sera mejor que vayas al patio a ver que pasa pero ten demasiado cuidado con lo que te dije yo me encargare de Clover-dijo Danika a lo que Shadow asintio iyendose del lugar hacia el patio

_-*En el Patio*-_

_S__hadow llego y vio que los chicos ya se habian ido al parecer Silver escucho lo que le dijo a Danika entonces Shadow se quedo alli parado vigilando y teniendo precaucion por si se aparecia ese tal Andre pero no habia nadie asi que se quedo alli por un rato_

_-*En la Sala*-_

_Danika y Clover estaban peleandose , se arrojaban cosas en una de esas Clover tenia un cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Danika cosa que Danika no pudo esquivar facilmente haciendo que el cuchillo le pasara haciendo una cortadura no tan grave en la frente haciendola caerse para atras cosa que Clover aprovecho para agarrarla de las manos y amenazarla con un cuchillo que tenia guardada, Danika trataba de zafarse pero era inutil..._

Oye Danika...y en donde esta el enamorado!-exclamo Clover con una risa sicopata y amenazandola con un cuchilloen la garganta de Danika

No...se...de...q-que...h-hablas-sijo Danika tratando de zafarse pero era inutil Clover la tenia aprisionada (Danika:Asi se dice espero que si!)

te acuerdas todavia de tu amiga como era que se llamaba...a si Maria (Danika: Me refiero a Maria la amiga de Shadow)-dijo Clover con una sonrisa que parecia que estuviera bien loca a lo que Danika se sorprendio demasiado(Mery:Es enserio Danika? Danika:Deja de interrumpirmeeee!*gritando*)-Vaya entonces si te acuerdas sabes algo...nosotros la matamos! Jajaja-dijo riendo pura loca a lo que Danika se enfurecio demasiado

_Lo que no sabian Danika y Clover era que Shadow habia entrado a la sala para ayudar a Danika pero al entrar a la sala Shadow escucho sobre lo que paso con su amiga Maria a lo que se enfurecio demasiado y corrio bien rapido hasta donde estaba Clover y al llegar agarro a Clover del pelo dejando libre a Danika, cuando Shadow agarro a Clover la aprisiono contra una pared ahorcandola...mientras que Danika se levantaba recuperando la respiracion..._

Ustedes la mataron!-dijo Shadow furioso ahorcando a Clover mas fuerte

_Clover empezo a tratar de zafarse y pedir ayuda pero sus suplicas eran en vano entonces en una de esas Shadow la golpeo bien fuerte contra la pared golpeandole la cabeza fuertemente haciendo que Clover muriera entonces Shadow al darse cuenta que Clover estaba muerta la solto y vio a Danika quien estaba sorprendida y asustada por lo que hizo Shadow con Clover...Shadow se dio cuenta que Danika tenia una cortadura en la frente..._

Danika que te paso en la frente?-dijo Shadow preocupado por la herida que tenia Danika a lo que ella le respondio...

No es nada Shadow es solo una cortada no es nada grave!-exclamo Danika agarrando su arco y sus flechas

_De pronto se volvio a escuchar otro ruido extraño al parecer el ruido venia del segundo piso...era como la voz de alguien pidiendo ayudo entonces Danika le dijo a Shadow que fuera a ver que era y Shadow fue a ver mientras que Danika empezo a recoger todo lo que habia tirado alli cuchillos armas TODO!..._

_Shadow subio al segundo piso a ver de donde venia el ruido y era nada mas y nada menos que..._

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Holaaaa! cm stan spero q bn aqui les traigo el primer cap. espero que les halla gustado ya empece a escribir el segundo cap. acepto sus criticas positivas/negativas menos insultos!...creo que ya me e salido del tema

Mery:y cuando no te has salido del tema vos?

Yo:ya callate!

Mery:ok!

Gracias Mochi The Lynx eres la primera en comentar yay!

Bueno me despido adios!


End file.
